


Spring Showers

by Ender_The_Wolf



Series: Two Halves [2]
Category: Two Halves - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Original Story - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_The_Wolf/pseuds/Ender_The_Wolf
Summary: Emily watches the rain fall and thinks about some things.
Series: Two Halves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658590





	Spring Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would be posting some one shots. This is a very short one but I do have some more after this along with the big new chapter to the main story coming out later this week.

As of late, Emily had begun to resent the rain. Not because it was bad or anything, oh no, she used to love the rain. The feeling of fresh cold water dripping onto her head and running down her snout was so relaxing and always managed to bring her to a mellow mood. She held many fond memories of playing in muddy puddles, jumping into them and scattering brown splotches all over her clothes. Of course, her mother would scorn her while her father looked on with found disappointment. But he never stopped her. After all, who was to deny a child playful wonders. On some occasions, she would forgo jumping in the mud and just slid into it like she was swimming. On occasions, her mother would forebay her from setting foot into the house without being cleaned by the rain first. Thankfully her father would rush to his room and dump water on her so she didn’t have to stay in the rain long enough to get pneumonia. 

The rain had accompanied her in some of the most important events in her life. When she buried a loved one the rain was there. When she had her first real kiss, the rain was there. When she graduated, the rain was there. And when she stood among the ashes of that accursed building, the rain was there. 

But the rain had turned on her, becoming a bitter reminder of failure. Every water droplet felt like an emotional gut-punch and every crack of thunder was like one of her bones breaking. Emily had begun to resent being born in Guantano. The tropical weather meant it rained often which had taken its toll on her. On days when it was raining she would retreat to her room, shut the curtains, and just sit in bed, thinking in anguish. She couldn’t go downstairs and risk facing her, her soul wouldn’t be able to take it. The rain was always there, though, watching events unfold. It was her greatest friend and her most hated enemy. Because when it ended, the rain was there.


End file.
